


Overcoming Prejudice

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ableism, Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, Trial of Combat, antolivan, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: A Trial of Combat has been requested and granted, but the leaders of the Blades are being unusually tight lipped about the request.
Relationships: Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Blind Keith [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313075
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	Overcoming Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the sixteenth story in the Blind Keith series. This is Thulaz and Antolivan.

"Overcoming Prejudice"

It had been five deca-phoebes since Keith had demonstrated his natural talent for flying. He excelled in anything his Daddy taught him in relation to flying. When he wasn't flying, he trained with Antok as much as he was allowed to. His training times were increased since his pack knew he was sharpening his skills to take down the pack of four Blades that had beaten him up.

Thace was observing his kit in his latest training session, pride swelling in his chest. Not for the first time, he thought back to when he and Ulaz learned that Keith was blind. He had told his mate that their kit would become a legend within their ranks, and upon seeing his kit take down Antok, he wholeheartedly believed it.

%%%

Antok groaned from his position on the floor under the kit. Normally, he could have jostled the kit enough to unbalance him, but Keith had his knife pressed to Antok's throat, so any jostling would result in a cut on his throat. "Well done, kit. You successfully took me down, an opponent four times your size."

Keith didn't move, but he did sniff. His posture relaxed a bit, and he withdrew his knife. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, kit. Now, take both of us down."

Keith's exceptional hearing gave him only mere ticks to move. He managed to dodge Kolivan's initial lunge, but he couldn't dodge Antok's tail as it swept Keith off his feet. However, the kit was quick to leap back to his feet and go on the attack. He attacked with the ferocity of a Galra who knew he couldn't lose. The pair of mates were an exceptional team, and it may have been cruel to pit the kit against them, but it gave them an accurate example of the kit's skills. Whether or not he actually could take down the leaders wasn't the point. The point of this exercise was to prove that the kit was ready to enact his revenge against the Blades who had attacked him, which he was.

%%%

The headquarters of the Blades was abuzz with excitement. A trial of combat was happening later that quintant. The leaders had received a request for the trial, which was granted, but no one seemed to know who had sent the request. It was quite exciting, since a trial of combat was a rare event.

The leaders refused to answer any questions about the trial before the time it would start, which would be after breakfast. Everyone seemed to be eager to rush through the meal as if that would bring about the trial any faster.

The only Blade that didn't seem eager about the trial was the leader's kit. Most of the Blades figured it was because he wasn't able to see it, but it was because he was nervous. He had submitted the request for the trial of combat, even though it was just a formality. Kolivan wasn't going to deny the kit the chance to get back at the Blades who despised him and possibly earn their respect.

"You do need to at least eat a little bit, kit," Ulaz said.

"I know, Papa, but I'm so nervous about the trials that I don't think I can keep anything down. Can I just eat a larger lunch?"

"Very well, kit, but I want you to have a snack as well," Ulaz relented. Keith purred to his Papa, who stroked his kit's headfur.

Soon enough, breakfast ended and the majority of the Blades gathered in the observation area, which was sectioned off from the combat area, which was the same room the first round of the Trials of Marmora take place in. A trial of combat was so rare that it was illogical to have a designated room for it when space was a luxury in the base.

Soshan and his pack were entering the observation area, when they were stopped by Kolivan. The four Blades bowed to their leader.

"Rise. I need you four to participate in the trial of combat. You will go in one at a time, and fight with honor."

"Yes, leader." Soshan led his pack to the waiting area underneath the combat area.

Kolivan joined his pack at the front of the room. He pressed the button for the intercom. "Combatant, enter."

Keith took a deep breath and entered the room to the surprise of the observers. The _kit_ was the one who requested the trials?!

"The trial of combat is a one-on-one hand-to-hand combat. There are four rounds to this particular trial. The trial will now commence."

The first member of Soshan's pack, Chagan, was between Thace and Kolivan in terms of height and his build was like Thace. He was surprised to see the leader's blind kit in the combat area.

"I'm supposed to fight _you?"_

"Yes." The kit's voice didn't waver and was full of confidence.

Chagan grinned. "Maybe you can give me a little bit of a challenge unlike that quintant in the training hall."

Keith growled. "That was four-on-one and five deca-phoebes ago. Now, let's go!"

Keith rushed the other Blade, jumping at the last tick, which effectively catapulted him over Chagan's shoulders. Readjusting his body's position in midair, Keith grabbed ahold of Chagan's shoulders and tried to bring him down, using gravity to his advantage. It didn't work completely, but it did get his opponent off balance. Keith landed behind Chagan and aimed a kick at his knees. The kit moved so fast and agilely that Chagan didn't have a chance to retaliate in any way, before Keith pinned him.

"Round one is over. Victory to Keith."

Keith extended his hand to Chagan to help him to his feet. Chagan accepted his hand up. "You are quite fast, kit. I was wrong. You would be an asset on the battlefield."

"Thank you."

Chagan left as Kolivan announced over the intercom, "Round two begin." 

Delan entered the room and was surprised at his opponent, just like his pack member was. His fight along with the third round against Ardol lasted as long as the first round and with the same results. Keith soundly defeated both of the Blades and earned their respect.

The last round was the one Keith was actually concerned about. Soshan was between Kolivan and Antok in terms of height but as agile as Ulaz and was the leader of his pack. He was a bit older than the other three, so he had more experience, but Keith knew he was quicker and more agile.

"Round four begin."

Soshan confidently stepped into the combat area and was as astonished as his pack members had been. Then, he grinned. He would get to beat up the leader's kit with no repercussions. "So, you are the little upstart who thinks he's so special just because you are the leader's kit."

Keith ignored the taunt, because he had heard it before and knew it to be a lie. He simply ran at Soshan and jumped onto his shoulders. He hooked a leg around the large Galra's neck and dropped his entire weight down, effectively knocking Soshan off balance. However, his plan of bringing him down failed spectacularly when Soshan stood up and grabbed Keith's free leg, yanking the kit forward. Soshan grinned as he held Keith upside down at arm's length by his ankle. Keith struggled to get down, pulling at Soshan's fingers. It took a dobosh, but Keith managed to get his leg free, but instead of falling, he executed a graceful backflip off of Soshan's hand. Landing in a crouch, Keith paused, listening for a clue as to what his opponent's move would be. 

Soshan was frustrated. The kit was a much better fighter than he had given him credit for. If he didn't know any different, he wouldn't think the kit _was_ blind. How had the kit learned to fight in the five deca-phoebes since their encounter in the training hall? His eyes flicked up to where he knew the entirety of the base was watching.

However, this distraction gave Keith the opening he needed. He once again rushed Soshan and jumped onto his shoulders. He hooked a leg around the large Galra's neck and dropped his entire weight down, effectively knocking Soshan off balance. He wisely kept his legs out of reach this time. He quickly crouched and swept Soshan's legs out from underneath him. He jumped onto the downed Blade and pinned his legs and arms with surprising strength.

Soshan struggled to free himself from the kit's grasp, growling. Keith looked at him in the face, his hazy purple eyes unnerving him, and he could have sworn the sclera had a yellowish tinge to them. "Give up. I beat you and your entire pack in hand-to-hand combat. I do not wish to do more harm to you."

"Never." Soshan managed to free one hand and unsheathed his blade. He pushed the kit off of himself and charged with his sword. Keith had heard the sword being unsheathed and smelled the luxite in the air. He quickly unsheathed his knife and threw it with such accuracy and speed that not only did it disarm Soshan, but it also pinned him to the floor.

Keith did not approach the pinned Blade but remained where he was standing. "This was supposed to be hand-to-hand combat only. It was dishonorable to pull your blade on me. However, I defeated you a second time. If you continue this, I will soundly defeat you again and again."

Soshan yanked the knife out of the floor where it had pinned him. He approached the kit but instead of attacking him, he knelt down, holding his knife out. "My pack and I were wrong. Not only would you not be a liability on the battlefield but you would be an asset on any mission. I would be honored to assist you once you become a full fledged Blade. You have earned the respect of my pack and I."

"Thank you." Keith picked up his knife and sheathed it. He left the room, where he was immediately ushered to the med bay, where his Papa checked him over for injuries. There were a few minor scrapes and scratches, but his kit was mostly in need of food and comfort.

However, not only had Keith earned the respect of the ableist Blades but he also earned the right to go on simple missions. He just didn't know that yet.

Fin


End file.
